What the cards entail
by Rei Jaganshi
Summary: The Reikai Tantei go to get Tarot readings. Chaos ensues. This is what happens when I get bored, so be warned, it's probably not that good.
1. Hiei

I was sitting here tonight, watching Inuyasha and staring at my new Tarot deck, and I came up with the idea for this fic. This is my scenario is what I think would happen if all the YYH guys, Keiko, and Shizuru went to get their Tarot cards read. Tell me what you think! First up: Hiei, of course? What else did you expect from me?  
  
The Reikai Tantei, including Keiko and Shizuru, walked into the dingy psychic's shop. It was dark, and reeked of incense, herbal tea, and the walls had amny shelves contain mysterious bottles and small Buddha statuettes. Yusuke took one look around and laughed.  
  
"So, this is what a psychic's shop is like? It's kinda...stupid," he said dumbly.  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi! This is what my family does, too, and if you wanna take a crack at my family, then you'll have to answer to my fist," Kuwabara exclaimed, shoving his fist into Yusuke's face.  
  
"Get ahold of yourself, Kuwabaka," said Yusuke, "I was just kidding!"  
  
"Now now, boys," said Keiko, "Let's not fight. Who's going first?"  
  
"I think Hiei should go first and have his Tarot done," said Kurama, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Tch, like I would believe it anyway," said Hiei boredly, but he proceeded into the back room anyway.  
  
When he entered, he found sitting there, to his great surprise, not and old woman. In fact, it was just a teenager. She was short, wearing a black and red kimono and sitting on a very ornate pillow next to a low table. Hiei sat on the pillow across from her and she looked up and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hello, Hiei Jaganshi," she said, and his eyes widened, "I've been expecting you for some time now."  
  
Hiei looked startled and quite unsettled by this statement, but he quickly regained his composure. He snorted.  
  
"Tch, yeah right. Let's just get with the Tarot thing." He glared at the young psychic. She bowed her head slightly.  
  
"As you wish. This is how I do a basic Tarot spread. First, you must shuffle the cards in any manner you wish while thinking of a question you wish them to divine. Then, stating that question aloud, you hand me the cards and I lay down the spread. Simple enough?"  
  
Hiei just "hned" and put out his hand. The psychic put the cards into his hands and tried of a good question to have answered. He finally settled on something about their next mission from Koenma. Concentrating hard on that question, he shuffled the cards clumsily, and then stopped. Handing the cards back to the girl, he stated his question aloud.  
  
"Will our next Tantei mission be successful?"  
  
The young psychic laid the cards out one at a time in the proper 10 card spread. The first card she laid out showed a picture of a young man leaning on a stick with many other sticks surrounding him. It had a Roman numeral 9 at the top.  
  
"Ah, that's the Nine of Wands. This means you are to anticipate difficulties and changes, possibly danger. Hidden enemies and deception also are included in this card."  
  
She laid out the second card. This one showed a large red heart with three swords piercing it.  
  
"Here we are. The Three of Swords. This card depicts sorrow, disappointment, and strife. Dear, dear, this doesn't seem like a happy spread."  
  
"Hn. Yeah, right." Hiei didn't seem fazed, but his mind was reeling with possibilities. God, and they're only on card two! The psychic laid out a third card. This one showed a boy on a horse holding a "wand" with a wreath on top. It looked promising, to say the least.  
  
"Well, here's a change. This is the Six of Wands. It predicts conquest, triumph, good news, and desires realized as result of efforts."  
  
This was too much for Hiei. He couldn't take this anymore.  
  
"This isn't getting us anywhere! Tell me flat out, girl, will it be good or bad," he shouted, fuming quite badly.  
  
"Only the cards can tell," she said vaguely. Hiei stormed into the front room at this comment, his red eyes glowing and steam rising off his skin.  
  
"What happened, Hiei," Kurama asked, chuckling at the sight of his friend so worked up from a deck of cards.  
  
"Those cards can't make up their minds! I can't take it!" Hiei began running around and hitting himself with random bottles, breaking them. He broke one in particular that smelled quite potently of daisies.  
  
"AH! GIRLY SMELLS," Hiei screamed, spitting on his arms and trying desperately to wash off the smell.  
  
"Well, that was a lost cause. I didn't think Hiei would react well to Tarot," Kurama laughed.  
  
Well? What did you think? Is it funny? I wouldn't be surprised if it's not, because I'm not good at writing funny stories. Just R&R for me. Sayonara! 


	2. Kurama

Wow since I only got one review for the first chapter, it must've sucked, right? Well, just for the sake of that one review, I will continue. My thanks and gratitude is given to chrisoriented, who has reviewed I think all of my stories so far, including the first chapter of this one! This time around, Kurama will get his reading. Let's hope it goes better than Hiei's reading!  
  
After they got Hiei to calm down, and he was sitting in a corner mumbling angrily, Kurama made his way into the back room. He was surprised, just as Hiei had been, to find that the psychic was a teenage girl with a strong spiritual aura. Nevertheless, he sat on the pillow across from her and smiled. She looked up, her red eyes shining.  
  
"Well well, I can tell this reading will be an interesting one. You seem to have a very conflicting aura," she said, her eyes looking him over, "Please tell me your name, because I am having trouble divining yours. I seem to be getting two."  
  
Kurama looked quite amazed at this. How could this girl know about Youko. He hesitated before responding.  
  
"My name is Shuuichi Minamino, but you may call me Kurama," he answered timidly.  
  
"Are you familiar with the Tarot, Kurama?"  
  
"I am, yes."  
  
"Well, then, I should tell you that we're doing a normal, ten-card spread. Think of a good question and shuffle the cards for me, concentrating on the question."  
  
Kurama did as he was told, and then spoke the question aloud as he handed the deck back to the young psychic. She set the deck down in front of her, then drew the first card off the top. It depicted a young brown haired woman tied to something with swords stuck into the ground around her. She was blindfolded, and there was a numeral 8 at the top.  
  
"This card and its position divines that you are currently in a state of conflict, imprisonment, and turmoil, more than likely with something within yourself."  
  
She drew the second card. It was a card with a quite disturbing picture of a man and woman jumping out of a burning tower to their deaths. Kurama cringed when he thought of what this one entailed. It also struck him as strange that she drew it upside down.  
  
"The position of this card tells me that in your future the obstacles that are in store for you will test you greatly. This card entails continued oppression and the following of old ways because it was drawn upside down."  
  
This was starting to scare Kurama greatly. He was sweating and shaking slightly. He lost it when the next card she drew was the death card, not knowing that the position of this card currently was the distant past position. He ran screaming from the room and out the front door of the shop.  
  
"Well, there goes another one," the young psychic said, sighing.  
  
What did you think? Was it better than the first chapter? I do hope so! I tried to make this one longer, but it didn't work out. Well, review, or you never know what the Tarot might have in store for you! Maniacal laughter, followed shortly by a hacking cough 


End file.
